Forward and Back
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Iruka decides to be forward with Kakashi. So, what does Kakashi do? He steps back. Iruka doesn't mind though, taking the lead...if it means that he gets to see Kakashi blush. Maybe he's just a little...shy. [KakaIru Yaoi]


I wrote this for _Lunael_, who wanted to read about a Shy!Kakashi. She's from Quebec, Canada, like myself and therefore, she rocks everyone's socks, even though we've only spoken twice. Three cheers for my new Naruto friend!

Besides, who says Iruka can't be a little audacious, ne?****

Just a drabble. Don't mind me.****

Disclaimer: Nothing.****

-Forward and Back- 

Kakashi could not believe just how his night had progressed. It started in the mission room, when he found himself chatting with Iruka. The conversation was idle at first, with meaningless greetings and fake questions about Naruto, the usual way their encounters unfurled. They both seemed uncomfortable and ended up staring at one another, for a long time. Iruka picked up his things, as his shift ended and surprisingly, he asked Kakashi out to dinner.

Genma had been chewing on his stick, flicking through paperwork, and silently eavesdropping, when suddenly, the piece of wood fell onto his desk.

Did Umino just ask Hatake out…for dinner?

''That sounds nice, Iruka-sensei.''

The senseis found themselves at the ramen hut, waiting for their meals, when Iruka asked Kakashi.

''Why did we never become friends?''

Kakashi turned to look at Iruka's earnest regard and he sighed quietly.

''I don't know…''

After dinner, the two shinobis decided to have a drink. Seeing as Iruka paid for dinner, Kakashi would pay them a drink. As they sat together, on the barstools, in the crowded place, Kakashi decided to ask a question of his own.

''So is this a date?''

Iruka chuckled, as he retorted, ''Two hours ago, we were perfect strangers, who knew each other only by name and reputation. We decided to be friends, albeit, knowing nothing about one another still, and now you want this to be a date.''

Kakashi nodded his head, acknowledging the answer. It was a lot better than the one he gave Iruka, earlier. Nevertheless, his eyes crinkled and he added, for good measure. ''So this is a date…''

Iruka simply continued to laugh, as he clanged their glasses together.

Even though he did not want to end their little…date, Iruka had papers to correct. Kakashi decided that he would then walk his date home and Iruka did not mind at all. They continued to chat, about the little things and how they now felt happy, without the tension of their friendship. They had just gotten off on the wrong foot, as Kakashi seemed to call it.

Iruka smiled at him and he knew that beneath that mask, Kakashi was smiling as well, maybe a little lazier, but still, it was there. They had both noticed, but pretended not too, when their fingers brushed together, as they walked down the quiet streets.

Then, as his smile took on a more audacious curve, Iruka leaned in more so, and hooked two fingers around Kakashi's. The jounin acted normally, what else could he do. Iruka had been so blunt all night with him and he found himself shying away. Kakashi was still content though. Since when had Iruka lost his subtle mystery and handed it all over to Kakashi, so he could hide himself in it.

Iruka led the way, until he stopped and pointed to a small house, nestled between two others. ''That's me…'' He said quietly, but this time, much to his surprise, Kakashi continued walking towards the front door.

''Haven't you ever been on a date before, Iruka-sensei? I'm supposed to bring you to the front door…''

''But didn't I initiate it? Shouldn't I have walked you home?''

''Maa, details…''

Iruka laughed quietly at his escort and silently walked up the small staircase, onto the old porch, were his welcome met rested against the dark wood.

''You know, Kakashi-sensei…those details state that you should kiss your date goodnight.'' Iruka said, in a teasing voice, as he slid the key to his house, into the slot and unlocked it.

However, when there was no reply, he wondered if maybe the elite shinobi had run off. There was no cloud of smoke and when Iruka turned, Kakashi was still standing there.

Was he…no, it couldn't be. Could it?

''Kakashi-sensei, are you blushing?''

Even though much of the man's face was hidden, Iruka noticed that his ears were hued by a bright shade of red. Iruka could not resist smiling genuinely again. He did not know what else to do.

''Iruka…I-''

Iruka stepped up to him and gently kissed his cloth-covered cheek. At least that way, Kakashi would not embarrass himself further.

''Think of somewhere nice to bring me, on our second date.''

The chuunin opened his front door, glanced back at the jounin, who numbly nodded, and waved goodnight to him.

**-EndE- **


End file.
